roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos
Chaos is a superior fusion element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Chaos is a fusion between Plasma (fusion between Fire and Storm), Spirit (fusion between Grass and Wind) and a 600 diamond cost. Costs 1500 Diamonds at an additional cost. Chaos is an element made to destroy its opponents faster than the opponents can destroy the user. Its movement ability makes it so that the user can escape incase of an unwanted emergency. (Please note that the descriptions are not official. The descriptions will be official after the element's release.) '''It has a color palettes of Black, Red, Yellow. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usages, this info on statistics is not given. (Keep in mind it has low damage in the test server, it has more damage in the real game when it's released) '''Player Opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Below-average * Defense: Low Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Chaos Zone "User casts bullets of chaotic energy from another realm and then releases them into the direction of their choice." *The black orbs deal knockback. *The move uses 350 mana and has a cooldown of 10 seconds. *Each projectile does about 30 damage, and fires up 12 projectiles, capable of doing a maximum of 360 damage. Space-Time Rupture "User splits space and time and uses it to expel a close range beam from above." *It is a blast. *It uses 324 mana and has a 8 second cooldown. *The move does continuous damage instead of doing all of its damage at once. *It does 20 continuous damage for 5 seconds, making it do a total of 75, but is able to half HP which comes to a total conclusion of 400~600 damage. *'NOTE': According to the fan twitter, the beam does less damage the farther the target is away. Disorder Ignition "User grabs their opponent and ignites them with chaotic flames that deplete mana and stamina while also leeching health. Press Y to swap places with your opponent." * The user plunges the opponent with chaotic flames, depleting mana, stamina and leeches hp. Pressing Y causes the user to switch places with an opponent. * (String made by babydeadpikachu09 [Yes i made the string, not the concept, just the string as decor} * Deals around 150 damage * Leeches 120 hp * Drains 200 mana and stamina Order Break "User casts a strong blast that deals more damage the closer they are to their opponent." *This move is similar to Space-Time Rupture, meaning this move also does repeated damage. *It is a fairly slow move. Swords Dance (Ultimate) "User summons an array of swords with dark energy that can be controlled by the casters mouse to stun and deal high damage to an opponent." *After a while, the swords become projectiles that hover over ground before getting launched in the users mouse curser position. *Its area damage is 50 for 9 sec and then inflicts 21 damage per sword. *The swords have very short range. *It also seemed (according to Plo8) that the damage is higher on the type of sword. *It has a cooldown of 90 sec and it uses 1000 mana. (Meaning: It spends all of your mana unlike ultimates that spends 1000 mana but leaves +50 mana.) (Again, someone post the pics pls) Trivia * Chaos won on the 6th poll, however it had almost won in the 3rd poll, where it was beaten by Nightmare. * The original page was made by Plo8 from discord. Link here * This is the first spell in the game to use 1000 mana. * This is the first element to have stun in 5 moves. * Disorder Ignition will be replaced with a pull move. * This is the first element to have a substitute move when in testing server. * Chaos and Spectrum had both unique background designs for the element symbols. * Chaos and Phoenix are the only elements to have an spell to be replaced. * Chaos is the first element to be fused both fusion element. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements